Flight Attendant
by TheWritingSongBird
Summary: ( There's no MA setting since admins are idiots. c:) Warning : Smut BoyxBoy Pure hardcore! Alfred has wanted to join the mile high club since the day he started flying, though reluctant, Arthur agrees to Alfred's request ad helps him join this naughty little group.


_**Flight Attendant**_

I didn't get why my uniform always had to be short and skimpy, even the other flight attendants had longer skirts. What was worse was that they rid up my ass and give me a bloody wedgy every time I walked up and down the aisle. It was bullocks! It wasn't enough to have a flirty ass Polite but now I was being forced to work in skimpy ass shorts with a flight of all American football men! I seriously give up on life. I'd sigh softly and make my way down the aisle, pulling the drink and snack cart along with me. Upon stopping a few rows up front, I felt a large hand grab and shake my ass. I'd gasp and turn quickly, slapping the man who had grabbed my behind.

"I think it would be everyone's best interest that you keep your bloody hands to yourself!"

"Aww, come on! Don't be a drag!"

I'd huff and storm back to the front of the plane, fuming with anger as the other flight attendants stood back and giggled at me. I hate this job, if it wasn't for Alfred I would have never agreed to this. Just at the thought of his name, said Polite stepped out with a wide smile, nodding his head towards the other crew on board. A faint rose pink crossed my cheeks as the polite walked my way, giving me a slight peck on the cheek.

"T-This is your bloody fault! I'm being sexual assaulted and verbally stripped of my dignity! You owe me!"

"Haha, I know, I know. Don't worry though, It's only a 4 hour flight."

"Whatever, I just want this to be over quickly … I'll switch shifts with one of the attendants that's behind the curtain."

I'd turn to my left, looking at a fellow flight attendant. She'd nod with a smile and take hold of the cart, going down the aisle to do my job. I was glad I had people like that on board, most of the time I was staffed with obnoxious sluts and unbearable men. When I closed the curtain, Alfred and I were completely alone, this of course gave him the opportunity to pin me softly to the bathroom door, luckily it wasn't occupied.

"A-Alfred … Not here, please. When we land and get to our hotel room."

"I can't hold back Arthur, I need you. It's been a whole three weeks that I haven't been able to touch you … Besides, I've been meaning to find an excuse to join the mile high club."

"G-Git! Don't say such inappropriate things!"

"It'll be fun … and I'll pay you back any way you want."

After a while of thought and feeling myself become erection due to Alfred's hand finding its way down to my shorts. He had been rubbing my crotch area while speaking, not too furiously though which was good.

"F-Fine … But I want … a-a … blowjob …"

The blush that spread across my face was too obvious, even when I turned away. Alfred had chuckled some and leaned down to steal a fiery kiss, as well as moving his lips down to my neck where he sucked on a sensitive piece of skin. I'd moan softly and quickly pulled Alfred into the un-occupied bathroom, closing the door and locking it. As I turned to face Alfred again I noticed he had removed his tie, but it wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Alfred … where's your bloody tie? Don't tell me you've lost it, those things cost a fortune."

"Hm? Oh, I hung it on the door. That way other staff know we're … busy"

Alfred would wink at me and proceed to move his hands down to my hips, caressing them lovingly. I'd scowl a bit, telling him he wasn't going to get away with doing something so stupid.

"Why the bloody hell would you want to let people know what we're doing in here!"

"It's a mile high club thing! Sorry … I can just go remove it?"

"No … don't worry, I guess its better people know instead of thinking someone is sick or something."

Alfred smiled softly and leaned down again, swooping in as I had sighed. He'd slide his tongue in and soon conquered my mouth. This of course I let him do, though I'd always act as if I were fighting back, just to give him a confidence boost. Soon I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist, lifting me up onto the small, oddly placed sink. I moaned as he grinded against my crotch, causing me to buck my hips in need. Before long, Alfred was on his knees, tugging on the waist band of my shorts, pulling them off completely and putting them aside.

"Geez Artie, you're boxers are wet, right here."

Alfred would place his thumb over the wet patch of my boxers, rubbing the tip of my cock slowly. I'd moan softly and quickly close my legs, only to have Alfred forcefully push them apart again. He swiftly removed my boxers and dived in head first, wrapping his wet lips around my aching member. I would mewl and throw my head back slightly; shivering in pleasure as he moved his lips further down my shaft. Alfred wasn't much for giving blowjobs, but I never complained, he knew just how to make them feel amazing. I'd grip onto his hair a bit, trying to push him down further. He'd then pull back quickly with a pop, looking me dead in the eyes with a rather serious face.

"Are you trying to choke me Artie?"

"W-What! N-No! It … was just so good! I-I wanted more!"

"Haha, you'll get more, don't worry babe."

I'd blush softly and watched as he undid his belt buckle and unzipped his uniform pants. I'd let out a soft moan of enjoyment, watching him strip or even do that was pleasurable. He'd smirk and pulled a small bottle of hand lotion from his pocket, drizzling it over his cock. His cock would twitch and throb as the cold lotion touched it, causing him to suck in a quick breath. I'd giggle at this and soon spread my legs more, arching back so he could get better access to my entrance. It wasn't long before he slowly started to insert himself. I'd blush and suck in a few quick painful breaths myself. It wasn't very often that I allowed him to enter me without having him prepare me first, he should be grateful. Before long, the polite had completely pushed himself inside me, causing me to pant and shiver uncomfortably. Alfred noticed this and lifted my legs a bit, allowing me to sit comfortable before he started to thrust. I'd grab a hold of his broad shoulders, moaning in pain and pleasure. Alfred always seemed to know where my prostate was and immediately began pounding into it, causing me to scream his name and tremble with ecstasy. He knew if I made too much noise we'd be caught and quickly began to kiss me, sticking his tongue down my throat as I moaned into his mouth.

"Mmmmmgh!"

As he continued to pound into me, I'd already feel myself close to climax. I looked to him and moaned his name, gripping onto his hair tightly. Arching my back my body would begin to shake as I released, Alfred quickly catching my seed to prevent it from getting on our uniforms.

"Aaaah! Alfred!"

It wasn't too long after as I rode out my climax that Alfred thrusted inside and filled me with his seed. As our bodies relaxed and our breathing returned to normal, we knew we'd have to quickly compose ourselves and get back to work.

"Was I too rough? Can you walk babe?"

"I'm fine love … Just go check on your Co-pilot."

As we both exited the bathroom, it had seemed we drew a crowd of other flight attendants who were snickering and blushing. I'd huff out my cheeks and quickly helped Alfred with his tie before he returned to the cock pit.

"What are you all looking at? Get back to work!"

"Welcome to the mile high club babe!"

"Alfred!" 


End file.
